


The One

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [8]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The One

When you saw your sister that morning, you clenched your jaw. You felt your entire body tense as you glared at her. She was lucky you didn’t deck her on sight. 

“Nicole.” Your mother greeted curtly. 

“Morning, mom.” She smiled. “Smells great.”

You rolled your eyes and set your glass of juice down a bit hard. “How can you act like nothing happened?” You looked at her. 

She blinked at you. “Huh?” She blinked. “What's your problem?”

You let out a breath. “What’s  _ your  _ problem? You don’t get laid enough in life so you have to harass my boyfriend?” You cocked an eyebrow at her. “Twice?”

She snorted. “Are you getting insecure in your relationship again?” She rolled her eyes. “Because really, it’s getting old.” 

“Are you  _ kidding me _ ?!” You snapped. 

Bruce watched with wide eyes as you stood and got in her face. He’d never seen you even get close to that point before. 

“This has nothing to do with being insecure and it has everything to do with you being sleazy!” You hissed. You shoved her. “He told me what you said last night. He told me what you did this morning!” 

“Always believing your boyfriends over blood.” She scoffed, not holding back. “Pathetic.”

You hauled off and punched her, feeling relief spread through you. “No, what’s pathetic is thinking that the man I love would fuck you.” You seathed. “I’m tired of dealing with your bullshit!” Bruce wasn’t sure whether to pull you away, or cheer you on. 

It was easy for your sister to grab onto your shirt and soon you both fell to the floor. “Girls!” Your father snapped, getting out of his seat. He’d let you two hash it out your whole lives, but once it got to this point, he’d pull you apart.

Bruce gently went over to help you up, a smug look on his face. He kissed your cheek softly as you shot Nicole a look.

Nicole held her lip which was split and sighed. “Whatever. Maybe next time you decide to come home, I won’t.” 

“Sounds amazing.” You told her. “At least then you can find a guy that isn’t taken.” 

“Easy.” She rolled her eyes and hissed in pain. 

Your father shook his head, disappointed in his eldest daughter. “I think we should take some time and cool off. Bruce, mind helping me clean up?” He asked. 

“No, sir. How about you go take a hot shower, babe? And we'll go out after.” He promised. 

You nodded and kissed his shoulder as you passed to go up. Letting out a sign as you made your way up the stairs, your eyes watered. You were so frustrated and emotionally hurt, you finally let yourself breakdown a little. She was your sister, and you had been so close growing up! Something had broken along the way of adulthood, and now you were just done. You'd never have that close sister relationship your friends had.

Shaking your head as you went to shower, you flexed your hand and felt somewhat better. you were thankful that Bruce was so honest with you. You’ve gone through what dishonesty was in a relationship and you wouldn’t have been able to handle that. Looking at your ring, you smiled softly. With everything that had happened, you knew he was the one.    
  



End file.
